


and i know for you it's always me

by tallglassofqueer



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallglassofqueer/pseuds/tallglassofqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexark in the apocalypse</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>alicia and elyza survive together while alicia looks for her family and ends up finding it in elyza</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i know for you it's always me

This was ridiculous. She was going to die because she had to pee. After all this time of fighting to survive and killing zombies, and it was all for nothing? For one big colossal mistake over something as small and insignificant as bladder control as well as supply and demand. This is how the human race will die out. Pee breaks and running out of toilet paper.

She quietly shut the bathroom door, locking herself in the cubicle. It was safer than anything else. Her backpack still hung from the hook in the next stall before she discovered it's lack of toilet paper. Slow footsteps pace the bathroom, accompanied by groaning, and she's sure she will die.

There's nothing to defend herself with. Her family's going to find her dead in a fucking gas stop restroom.

She had nothing to defend herself with, and there wasn't much to MacGyver with.

Her own hands and her legs.

Her legs.

She could run.

Once the walker was close to her door, she would open it and slam it, leaving it disoriented and then make a break for it. Having committed to mind the plan, she braced herself against the door, ready to put all her force on it. A footstep closer, it was in front of her stall now. With a swift movement, she unlocked the door and leaned into it, making it swing outward and into the zombie standing in front of it.

She didn't hear the whispered swears as the door began to open, and she didn't hear the "hey!" that was called out after her retreating figure.

The entrance to the bathroom shuts behind her with a resounding bang, attracting all the attention of the zombies in the gas station.

“Oh shit.” Her eyes widened as she tried to count them all. Roughly eight, she tries to keep inside the broken laugh that escapes.

She was going to die today.

A warm hand grips her wrist and yanks her back inside the bathroom doors, and she hears the dull thuds against the other side as the eight try to enter. She’s shoved against the door as a wedge to keep them out.

“Stay there.” Alicia feels herself slump to the ground, relieved, leaving all of her weight against the door.

“I had half a mind to leave you out there after what you did.”

Alicia scrambles to piece together what’s happening and her eyes meet piercing blue ones, one purpled brow raised at her. She can’t help but smile and let the air that she’d been holding in out through her nose when she realizes the bruise was from the bathroom door. It had hit her right on the brow and cheekbone, leaving a perfectly in line bruise surrounding her left eye. 

“I thought you were-“  
“I know.” The blonde is scanning the room for weapons, a way out, anything.  
“But you were groaning?”  
“I think the powdered Donettes I got from under the counter were way past their expiration date.” She grimaces, clenching her teeth as she tries to rid the taste of the sugar from her mouth.

Who was this girl?

“Alicia Clark.”

“Nice to meet you.” 

Her nose scrunches up, who was this girl?

She watches as the blonde roll up the sleeves of her shirt, which seems to be white but maybe a few months late of a wash, leaving it a light brown with tones of red. Alicia’s annoyed at the fact that she refused to introduce herself, but she’s distracted by the pack on the blonde’s back with the telltale bat sticking out of it.

“That’s mine,” she starts to stand, but with a pointed blue-eyed glance, she remains against the door.

“I know, this’ll come in handy.” She clambers on top of the upturned garbage can to reach the skylight.

The skylight, Alicia hadn’t noticed that before, it was their way out. With a loud crack, glass shatters against the floor and the blonde has her arm shielding her face. The glass is deflected by the sleeve of her leather jacket. Which leaves Alicia wondering who in their right mind would wear black in this heat. This girl, apparently, who shoots her a toothy grin before tossing the backpack up the hole in the ceiling.

“You’re going to have to go up first, you’re taller.” She hops off the can and extends her hand. “I’ll take the door.”

Alicia looks back at her, the blonde winks at her and grips the bat, then she grips on to the roof and pulls herself up. The black top of the building burns against her hands, but she has other things to worry about. She leans through the square hole, avoiding the sharp edges of the broken glass, and reaches out for the girl.

The next events happen so quickly, Alicia has no time to blink or think twice. 

The blonde runs towards her, the door opens. 

She jumps on the container, the walkers are in the bathroom.

Alicia is holding on to one end of the bat, the girl on the other end.  
Rotted flesh lunges for the blonde, her muscles tense up and fear flashes through her blue eyes.

I can’t lose her.

Alicia pulls the bat towards her and grips the blonde’s arm, two hands wrap around her arm.

They find themselves breathless against the sizzling roof. The burning sensation is a reminder they’re still alive.

“Thanks for not leaving me.” The blonde flashes a toothy grin.

Alicia heaves out another breath, “I just wanted my bat back.”  
___________

“Elyza Lex.” Her voice traveled off the roof and she extended her hand. They had waited until their their breaths were caught and listened for the departure of the walkers to signify that the coast was clear to resume their respective lives. 

Alicia was caught off guard at the oddness and the strange familiarity of Elyza's handshake. It wasn't a handshake, but more of locking their arms together. Elyza's hand wrapped around above her wrist, causing her to do the same to the shorter blonde. On her wrist was an intricate design. One that she recalled seeing around the city, accompanied by graffiti that piqued her interest enough to take pictures of every one.

"You're the one." She glanced up from the tattoo at the girl. "You're the artist." She nods, a soft smile on her lips. Alicia shrugs off her backpack and lets it hit the ground with a thud. Kneeling in front of the other woman, she rummages through the candles and Polaroids to find the pictures that she's taken of the blonde's work. As she holds the few scraps of paper out to the other girl, she notices that her attention isn't on the Polaroids, but the candles.

"You're the one." She lets out a low chuckle and reaches out to run her thumb over one of the candles. "I've been wondering who's obsession with candles has them raiding all the nearby shops and houses.”

“What?” She laughs, it seems like an odd thing to notice. “Have you been looking for candles specifically?”

“Yeah, I always feel bad when I kill someone’s bathroom.” She winks, then deadpans, “there’s a shortage of electricity, genius.” The blonde grabs two candles and takes that as her cue to leave. She walks to the end of the rooftop and finds the fire ladder.

“Wait!” She turns to see Alycia jogging towards her, slinging her pack on her back and swinging her bat in the other hand. “Where are you staying?” The blonde cocks her head and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @tallglassofqueer


End file.
